Love You, Kill Me: The Deleted Prologue
by Jenny DeVic
Summary: Seiya and Shun cause havok in the Kido Orphanage as they search for Ikki. Originally a deleted Part/Arc of Love You, Kill Me, can be read independently.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Anytime you write a story, there are times when you will be forced to remove sections or even an entire chapter. For me, I deleted an entire PART that was five chapters long. It wasn't a bad section and the reason I've kept it on my harddrive was because I liked it. I intended to tell Shun's back story, and I had include something on the Kido Orphanage. Well there were a few problems. Originally it started off with Chapter two of this prologue with Shun and Seiya bopping around the Orphanage at night. However, I realized that the Master who was the other main character as well as the main supporting cast, didn't really appear until four chapters in. So I then added Chapter one where Tatsumi met him. Again, this was a terrible way of setting up the story just because the main character doesn't debute and the critical fact that the first chapter in any fan fiction is the most important one. I also realized that the story set up the false expectations that I was going to tell the other's training stories. **

**So then, I decided to take a gamble and just cut out the entire Prologue and start off with Chapter Six which is currently Chapter One of LYKM.**

**One year later, I decided to release the missing part, left in the original state it was in. Sadly, this part isn't canon to the the main story due to the fact that Shun took a van and had a not so pleasant trip to the boat (you'll read on that later) and Mr. R was removed from duty before the said events happened. **

**But if you want to enjoy a simple five part tale of how the five bronze boys created chaos the night before Shun leaves for Andromeda Island, then enjoy. :)**

**Jenny D**

**O|====================================================|O**

**Love You, Kill Me**

**Prelude One: Anything You Can Do…**

A helicopter flew high above the ocean. The Kido Foundation logo shimmered brightly in the sun as the three passengers and their pilot observed through the glass, the mysterious island below them.

The dark haired pilot peered at a satellite photo and then at the geography. "Two volcanoes and a giant ring of darkness," his eyes under the sunglasses shifted back and forth. "Mr. Kido, I believe we found it."

Mitsumasa Kido sat quietly next to the window. He turned to his curious granddaughter as she pressed her face into the glass to get a better look. He nodded in content. He was afraid he would never find this place. "What do you think, Saori?"

The little girl squinted and turned to him, "It looks like the other place, grandfather."

Tatsumi laughed as he folded his arms and threw back his head. "It should, you heard what they said: it's supposed to be as deadly as Death Queen Island."

She bobbed her bouncy violet hair on her head, "but it's Andromeda Island. Isn't she supposed to be the beautiful Princess, Grandfather?"

Kido reached over and lifted her up. He sat her on his knee and looked outside the window. "It is named after her, but not for her beauty, but because this was where she was to be sacrificed at," he watched the island grow closer. Smaller details that were a complete blur before began to focus. He noticed the pilot began to circle around in an attempt to find a place to land. The terrain was rugged in many spots. Anywhere that seemed possible was highly dangerous due to the vast amounts of cliffs. Kido's old graying eyes than spot a light gleam. "Over there!" he pointed his cane over toward a man bearing sapphire blue armor next to a child with a silver mask.

The man held the cross at the aircraft and reflected the sunlight toward them. His other hand was pointing straight at the cliff that they stood on.

The pilot guided the helicopter toward him. His hands began to sweat as he positioned it on the narrow edge. He breathed easier as the blades began to slow down and the engine died down, "here we are."

Tatsumi looked at the door and opened it wide. The extremely hot desert air quickly filled the nicely air conditioned cabin. He immediately closed it and the room cooled down once more.

It was then the man from earlier approached the helicopter. He reached over and the long blond haired girl handed him a radio. He pointed at the pilot and mouthed a few numbers out.

The pilot looked at the radio and turned on the frequency. He then set it to speaker so that everyone could hear and speak out.

"Welcome to the Andromeda Island Training Grounds, Mr. Kido. I am the Saint of Cepheus, Master Daidalos, the trainer and mentor of this area."

Mr. Kido looked over the man and pulled out his glasses to get a better look. His appearance was far different than the other Silver Saints. He was a lot more covered up; almost as well as a Gold Saint with the exception of his helmet. "A pleasure to meet you, Saint Cepheus," he stood up and approached the door.

The pilot looked up. "Sir, the weather seemed to be higher than we had expected. According to my readings, it's around a hundred and fifteen degrees out there. I'm not sure if you or Miss. Saori, would be able to handle it."

The Saint approached the glass of the helicopter. His eyes were as blue as his armor.

Saori shyly walked out of her grandfather's lap. She than approached the strange tall man. She reached over and tapped the glass. He gently smiles and taps back. She taps once more and he mimics it. She then giggled and ran back to her grandfather.

Master Daidalos brought the radio to his face, "she's cute."

"Thank you," replied Mr. Kido as the little girl ran up to tap the glass some more. The Saint smiled and tapped back. She waved once and he followed as if it became a small game between the two.

Mr. Kido watched the two. Apparently the reports were true about him being one of the more approachable of the Silver Saints.

The pilot turned to his boss. "Sir, we could send a camera with them and just have you view the island from in here."

Mr. Kido nodded, "excellent idea."

Master Daidalos raised an eyebrow, "Mr. Kido?" He waited until the old man looked at him, "sir, I have no problem with you and your granddaughter staying here. This island, is not meant for everyone, however, I think that I should at least bring someone to experience it firsthand, yes?" He looked over into the cockpit, his eyes pass over Tatsumi as he folded his arms and raised his chin. "Your pilot looks like he could do well out here."

Tatsumi slammed his fist. "What! Don't be ridiculous!" He got of his chair and approached the glass. "I am in charge of the Training of the children of the Kido Orphanage!"

"Is that so?" the Master nodded. "Well, that's fine and all, but I still insist on your pilot. I think he'd do just fine out."

The pilot looked over at his bald headed boss and cringed a little. "Um, thanks for the compliment, but I think my boss would do better than me."

Saint Daidalos gazed back at Tatsumi as he folded his arms. "You really want to come out here? Well, I suppose since you do run the training of the orphans that you should be the most qualified."

After getting out of the helicopter, Tatsumi, Master Daidalos and June all walked along the large cliff. Tatsumi held a giant black camera on his shoulders. The trio approached the edge and Tatsumi looked over it. He removed the eye piece from his face and stared down.

"It's only about a few hundred feet," the Master spoke as June immediately began to climb down. "If you give me a moment I can make a harness and lower you to the ground."

Tatsumi watched as the little girl leapt from ledge to ledge. "I can do that!" he bragged as he shoved the camera at the Master's hands. He then turned around and slowly began to crawl over the edge, feeling for any ledges big enough for him.

Master Daidalos rolled his eyes as he took the camera with one hand and began to climb down with the other. He pointed the camera at Tatsumi as he slowly began to shake with ever step he took down. "You sure you don't need any help?"

Tatsumi's face grew red as he attempted to speed up his descent down by quickly crawling over. "I'm fine! If that little girl can do it, so can I!" Master Daidalos shrugged as he tossed the camera in the air flipped backwards.

Tatsumi choked as he watched the Saint easily grabbed on to the ledge fifty feet below him and then catch the camera with no effort. Tatsumi leaned his head against the hot rock. He clenched the wall even harder as he still attempted to crawl down.

"You know, June, that little girl has been doing this since she was three. Like I said, there's no shame in using a harness."

June watched from the ground. She rolled her eyes as the man slowed to a crawl when his foot couldn't find any more edges. "You'll have to move over to the left, there's nothing for you to grab onto there!" she shouted from below.

Tatsumi ignored her and placed his foot on the next available edge. It broke causing him to slip down and tumble. He screamed as he felt the rush of air come at him.

Master Daidalos tossed the camera down to June and then swung over underneath Tatsumi. He catches him and took his hands and pressed against the cliff to slow their descent before grabbing onto another ledge. He threw the butler over his shoulder and began to jump from edge to edge till they finally reached the ground.

Tatsumi's body quivered as he leaned against the hot sand underneath. June handed him the camera while the Master pulled out a sharp rock that had dug into his palm and tosses it.

June walked over and looked at his hand. "Are you okay, Master?"

The Master reached down to his pants and pulled a small piece of fabric from it. He wrapped his bloodied palm and started heading over to the desert. "I still have one other good hand, I'll be just fine." he smiled gently at her. The Master turned to Tatsumi, and helped him up from the ground with his other hand.

The trio continued onto the area where all the huts were at. Tatsumi looked around as the Master went inside the largest one with a pitcher of water for Tatsumi to drink from. The Master poured a cup for Tatsumi only to have the butler grab the pitcher and start chugging straight from there. The Master stood there. He watched as Tatsumi took the rest of it and threw it on his body.

June's frowned underneath her mask. "How dare you! Do you realize how," she felt the Master take his good hand and press her mask against her face. She stopped her outburst and lowered her hands.

"Mr. Tatsumi, water is precious over here since it takes quite a bit of effort to retrieve it fresh. Drink what you need, but put some thought into how you use it."

Tatsumi placed his hand on his forehead and began to wipe it around his face. "Aw, don't worry. I'll be sure to let Mr. Kido know and he'll be glad to give you some extra bottles before we go."

"That's not the point," thought Master Daidalos as he carried the pitcher and the cup back inside.

Tatsumi took the camera and began to film the area. "Over here we have a couple of shacks. There isn't any life here to be seen and the only thing that is around is rocks, rocks, and sand here there. It's almost like hell." It was then he noticed many clay vases, carefully placed in the shadows of the cliffs. "What are those?"

June turned to his direction. "They're our water pots. We keep them outside so anyone who is thirsty." Tatsumi then approached one and pulled the top off.

"My god it's hot out here. How can either one of you stand to be outside like this?" he grabbed it and dumped its contents on his head.

June threw her hands in the air. "You can't do that!"

Tatusmi waved his finger. "You said it was for anyone."

"What's going on out here?" Saint Daidalos came back with three satchels of water. He looked down at the dark splashes on the ground with the water pot next to Tatsumi. He really wished he had that pilot instead.

He threw one of the bottles of water over to June and then handed another to Tatsumi. "Expect the temperature to rise about twenty degrees in the desert. The sand tends to reflect against the sun and can make it very difficult to cross for those who aren't use to it. June will do fine on the main path. We can take the longer side one so that you can stay in the shade. Its only ten minutes…"

"NO WAY!" laughed Tatsumi. "I can handle the desert just as well as she can," he took a moment to think. "The cliff just surprised me. That's all. It's just walking. Ten minutes less in a desert is far better, right?"

The Master turned around and headed straight for the open path. "If that's your choice," the Master muttered to him as he turned toward Tatsumi before heading down a long path. June ran by his side and Tatsumi followed.

It had been an hour since the two left for the site. Tatsumi's water reserves had long since depleted. Master Daidalos along the way told the story and history of the island. However, Tatsumi was too dry and hot to pay attention or turn the camera to him.

"I know it's quite ironic that this place gets to below freezing because of the Ring. Also since this place is near Somalia, we do get pirates every once in a while," spoke the Master as he wiped his brow.

The word caught Tatsumi's attention. "Pirates are still around?"

"It pays better than fishing," replied June.

The Master looked away with his arms crossed. "Our island doesn't have any marine life but the fact that it has a great location between Somalia and Ethiopia and is supposedly uninhabited it's been eyed by quite a few of them. You won't have to worry about the trainees getting hurt from them, unless they pass a certain level of expertise in fighting, I don't allow them to get involved with," Master Daidalos jerked his body as he heard a sick thud to the ground.

"Master!" screamed June as the butler was laying on the sand head first. She quickly flipped him over and pulled out her water satchel to relieve his thirst.

The Master looked over him and checked his pupils. He then lifted him up on his shoulders and blinked out.

June looked around and picked up the radio on her side pocket. "Hello?" she spoke as she contacted Mr. Kido.

"Who is this? Where's Tatsumi?"

She looked down at the speaker and pulled off her mask. It was probably causing the sound to muffle her voice. "This is June, I was the one by Master Daidalos when we met. Anyways, Tatsumi fainted."

Tatsumi opened his eyes as he looked around the Master's hut. The Master had taken off his helmet and was busy placing a seal on an envelope. Tatsumi turned his head over toward the IV pack and started screaming.

The Master looked up as he stood up from his chair, reached over into a bowl, and threw a new wet rag on his bald red head. "Relax, it's just a needle." The Master shook his head as Tatsumi looked like he was about to pass out again. "Tatsumi?" he asked as he folded his arms.

Tatsumi turned weakly at the frowning Silver Saint. "What is it?"

Master Daidalos folded his hands and looked at the window. "Are you truly the one who runs the Kido orphan group?"

Tatsumi thumped his chest. "Of course!"

He shook his head. "Do me a favor; give this to your boss. I'm going to go and retrieve your camera. June just told me that the helicopter will try come as close as it can to over here. I think its best that we call off the tour for now." He walked to the door, "I'll be right back."

Tatsumi turned to the envelope. He shifted his eyes and pulled it open.

_Mr. Kido,_

_Today I have just witnessed the one who protects your one hundred children fall under the hot sun of Andromeda Island while walking from one point to the other. To me, this man, had many terrible choices and had he listened to me, may have actually completed what you have asked him to do. Regardless, he does appear to have a strong outward appearance and that is what worries me._

_Many children have perished here, some by the weather, outside forces, by luck, by choice, by a twist of fate and some regretfully by my own hand. However, as tragic as this sounds, they all died, because they chose to come here and have all died with honor. _

_All I ask before you send the child, I ask that you think of the following question and reconsider. Keep in mind that as stated by the Pope, I will fulfill whatever decision you bestow upon them. You and Tatsumi are his/her guardians after all. However, once he's here, he will be in King Cepheus' hands, and his hands are that to kill all who seek his daughter's Cloth. He is a lying deceitful man. He toys upon their weaknesses, strike when they are at their lowest and if he must, kill with kindness. He is the sacrificial star to the star of sacrifice._

_The child fate was dictated by the random choice of a box and not because Athena called to him. In a way, I pity him and his unlucky hand. _

_Before you send anyone here, all I ask is that you think of this: What chance does a seven year old child have of training here and surviving when a grown man of considerable bulk could not tolerate the sun during a simple stroll? _

_I cannot guarantee he will become a Saint, but you can guarantee him life. Think about it._

_Saint Cepheus Daidalos (Albiore) _

_Master of the Andromeda Island Training Grounds_

Tatsumi's eyes flared up. "How dare he call me weak!" he ripped the letter apart and shoved the remains in his pocket. He gently pulled the IV needle out and approached to door. His large foot kicked it open as he stormed out of the room.

He looked up and noticed the helicopter approaching. A harness was thrown out. Tatsumi grabbed it and he was pulled up.

Mr. Kido and Saori looked over at him. "Tatsumi, what happened? Where is the Saint at?"

Tatsumi walked over and sat in his chair. "I don't know, he was so rude to me. He told me to send whomever; it doesn't matter because they will all die anyways and our orphans were probably unworthy anyways."

The pilot looked over. "He said you passed out and you should see a doctor!"

Tatsumi closed his eyes and placed his hands on his face. "He did, when he forced me to walk through the hellish heat! It was horrible. He took that chain of his and beat me all the way with it, luckily I was able to disarm him and I ran for my life. The desert took its toll and I guess he had a change of heart and allowed me to live."

Mr. Kido felt sick.

The pilot looked around. "It does look like hell, every Silver Saint we've met so far was an asshole, and I guess someone who takes care of this would be the same."

Saori looked outside as the helicopter flew higher in the sky. "I think this place is beautiful. Do you see, Grandfather?" she smiled as she pointed at the island below.

Mr. Kido looked around and had no idea what she was talking about as he stared at the twin volcanoes.

An hour later…

Master Daidalos and June walked over toward his hut. A file was placed over by his door. The Master handed June the large camera and picked it up.

"I guess they decided to go through with it after all," whispered June as she held the door open for him.

The Master walked inside and took off his helmet. He lay over on his desk and sat on his bed. He turned toward the sheets and noticed a small red fingerprint. "Why I am not surprised?" he murmured as he flipped through the pages, reading as much as possible.

June looked around and placed her hands behind her back. "Well?"

The Master knew what was on her mind. He took the picture from a paper clip and handed it to her. "What do you think?"

June scratched her head. "She's not that pretty!" She then tilted the image. "It's a she, right?"

The Master flipped to the front. The pages were bowdlerized to almost being useless to him. "Shun Amimiya," his eyes looked down. "Who in their right mind would censor the gender?"

June turned around and lifted her mask to get a better look. "Is Shun a boy's name or a girl's in Japan?"

The Master shrugged. "If it was Spanish, I could probably tell you," he then placed his hand on his chin, "never had a girl cabin and a boy one before."

June placed her mask back on and turned around. "Master, there's no such thing."

The Master's blue eyes glowed darkly. He didn't like the thought of it, but then again, they'd be only seven or eight. Besides, she was an Amazon and she had given up her gender. He must treat her as so no matter how uncomfortable it made him feel.

He turned his attention over to one of the bigger sections that were not censored in the file. "Family… Mother: Ann Amimiya…. Deceased, Father… unknown…" his eyes than shifted over to one that had been recently updated. "Brother… Ikki Amimiya…. Deceased," he looked over at the date. "That was yesterday."

**Prelude 2: Secret! Sneaking off with Seiya**

_Shun has a really bad feeling something happened to his brother. So he goes off in the night with a little help from a kid he barely knew but was pretty sure he wasn't going to beat him up. Too bad they get half of the orphanage in trouble doing so._

_Can you feel your Cosmos Burn?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Love You, Kill Me  
Prelude 1: Secret! Sneaking off with Seiya**

The small bedroom was quiet that night. Five beds on each side were full of sleepy little boys except for one. Dressed in his white one piece pajamas, he climbed down the creaky ladder. His bright green eyes watched the others.

"Sorry," he whispered as one of the children frowned and tightened the blanket around him.

He looked over at a dark haired boy. He felt so awful for waking him, but he was the only he knew of that could get him where he needed to be or at least someone who wouldn't beat him up.

Seiya snorted as a string of drool clung to his cheek. Shun took out a tissue and dabbed his face. He didn't want him to wake up feeling embarrassed. Without a trashcan, he placed it over to the side of Seiya's bed. He gently shook his shoulder.

Seiya twitched his nose before his deep brown eyes opened. The meek green haired little boy stood by him. He was so short that his arms had to hold him up while his two feet dangled in the air. "Hi!" his voice trembled with fear.

Seiya smiled as he helped the kid on his bed. The two sat up next to each other. Seiya wore an old hand me down sentai shirt that went past his knees. Shun's white one piece seemed to de age him by a few years despite him being the older of the two. "Heh, Ikki's little brother?"

Shun smiled sweetly from side to side. "I'm Shun… remember, we played soccer today… I was on the other team."

"Heh, I do remember that. I'm sorry if I didn't remember your name. I guess since you always seem to cling to Ikki and all the kids call you that," Seiya chuckled and slapped his hands on his thighs. "I think the only time I heard your name was from the lottery. So are you excited about Andromeda Island?"

Shun shrugged his shoulders. "It's better than Death Queen Island; Tatsumi did say it was nice with green grass everywhere and warm tempretures…. But…" he waved his two padded feet in the air a little. "…his face…. It was the same face when he told me of Death Queen Island… where the survival rate was poor… and it was an active volcano…. I feel so uncomfortable every time I'm near him; Ikki too."

Seiya jerked his head. "You should. Tatsumi is an asshole. I mean he's not very nice and he treats everyone like shit and…" Seiya placed his hands over his mouth. The two instinctively fell into the bed and shoved their heads at Seiya's pillow as much as possible.

The door swung open as a dark man in a black suit stepped right in. Mr. A's flashlight flicked back and forth in the room. Jabu's eyes twitched as the man held it steady over his face. He pointed it over at Seiya and Shun. Seiya had his mouth open and tongue dangling on the side. Shun laid in the opposite direction with his body partially curled up.

*poof*

Seiya let out a snort while Shun turned his head into the pillow.

The man scanned the room again before exiting out. The two boys sat up immediately. "Shunnnn, you didn't…."

Shun shook his head. "No! It wasn't me; I think it came from above us!"

Seiya's eyes rolled up. "Yeah, I guess that's the downside of sleeping below Jabu. Pfft, he's probably had too many of those nasty corn dogs from dinner. By the way, why did you wake me up?"

It was his problem, he could do it on his own but he wasn't sure how. Seiya seemed friendly enough; although a little gross at times.

"Shun?"

"Se-Seiya, my brother he, well, after." Shun fumbled with his fingers. It was strange talking to someone other than Ikki. Now he wasn't so sure he should be bothering him.

Seiya looked at him. "Tatsumi did take him afterwards. He didn't come back for dinner, are you worried about him?"

Shun's bright green eyes flashed as he nodded vigorously. "Uh huh!" Feeling a small ounce of courage, he held his two palms together. "Every time Tatsumi or the guards takes Ikki, the next day, my brother is very quiet and seems more defensive. I want to wait for him tomorrow, but I just have this terrible feeling. It's like my stomach hurts and I haven't been able to sleep because I keep dreaming these really bad thoughts."

"Shun, I don't think its Ikki. It's probably from dinner."

Shun shook his head. "No. I fed mine to the dog. They smelled strange and he looked like they haven't fed him in a while."

Seiya cocked a smile. "Ah, very well. Let me guess, you need help getting over to the older kids bedroom?"

"Oh that's the easy part!" Shun grinned. "Ido it every night a year ago when I was having a few strange dreams; lately its once or twice a week though."

Shun didn't seem like the type who would do that. Hell, Seiya couldn't go to the bathroom last night without getting chewed out by Mr. A. "Shun, there's those dudes patrolling back and forth in the halls and those mutts outside. We're too big for the vent…"

"The older kids bedroom isn't that far outside, and it's just one dog in that area. I'm worried that Ikki won't be in there and I'd…. we…."

Seiya hopped out of bed as he understood what the little brother of Ikki was talking about. "Ah, you need help sneaking around the other parts of the orphanage?" Due to overcrowding in the little kid's bedroom Seiya and some others were moved into the other bedroom with the big kids. Since it was close to the Gym and the Cafeteria, he began to steal food at night for the others until he got caught and was forced to move back.

Shun nodded. He was scared but he knew he needed to check on his brother. Supposedly a couple of trainers have asked for their students early due to their schedule and one of them was him.

"Heh, sure! Sounds like fun! Nobody knows the complex better than me! You get me to the older kids' bedroom; I'll take care of the rest if he isn't there." He pulled out his fist and held it in front of Shun. Shun gave a toothy smile as he took his fist and cautiously knuckled Seiya's. Seiya looked down. "Come on! You can do it better than that!" He pulled his fist out. Shun giggled a little bit as he placed more power into his punch. Seiya grinned as he flashed a thumb's up before they headed toward the window.

Seiya easily lifted the wooden frame up. A gentle night breeze escaped into the room. Using his great upper body strength, Seiya vaulted quickly out of the window. He then held his arms out and helped Shun to the other side.

The two boys scanned from side to side. They crept quietly through the middle of the yard ignoring the large mosquitoes that circled around. It was the same area where they played soccer earlier. The grass was always well manicured and provided the perfect terrain for a good game. Seiya's head quickly jerked over to the right. A hungry pair of eyes burned into his. Seiya immediately grabbed Shun's hand and pulled him toward the older children's window. The German shepherd barked and charged toward the two children. It wasn't until Seiya reached there that he realized it was too high. His brown eyes immediately searched for anything to grab and stand on. Instinctively, Seiya took Shun and wrapped his arms around him.

Shun poked his green head over Seiya's elbow. "Seiya, it's okay!" Shun escaped Seiya's grasp and held his hands out for the dog. The dog panted happily as it slowed its pace and its large head licked the boy's face. "Ah stop it! That's gross!" He giggled as his arms swung around its large furry neck. The dog huffed happily as Shun hugged it. The animal's head was so big that he looked like he could swallow Shun whole. Seiya smiled and calmly reached over and started stroking its head.

"Is that the dog that you gave your dinner too?"

Shun nodded. "She's quite friendly when she's fed. I named her Cosmo from our class studies. I told you, this is the easy part!" The dog began licking his ear causing his green locks to flip and stick upwards. "Ewww, no more kisses!" His tiny hand reached over and pushed the snout away. He ran his fingers down his hair to fix it before he pulled Cosmo's collar and guided it over to the window. "Now sit! GOOD GIRL!" he smiled as the dog obeyed.

Shun walked on top of its back and the dog lifted up. Now that he was able to reach the window, he took his fingers and pulled from the other side. He climbed right in and signaled Seiya to follow.

Seiya, dumbfounded by the mutt's gentle nature, climbed on the back of the dog and it too helped him in. He then turned around and stroked its head one more time. "Hey, you're not quite the killer Tatsumi made you to be, are ya!" he whispered before he slipped inside.

Shun looked over toward the bunk beds on the left and tip toed into the room.

Seiya explored the big kids' room. His eyes turned toward a small box full of action figures. "Man, why does our room get stuck with all the stuffed animals!" He picked up a green ranger and the discolored plastic Godzilla with a broken tail.

"I like the stuffed animals! Many of them are fluffy so they make good pillows for our beds; especially the giant yellow chicken," Shun commented as he headed toward the ladder.

Seiya poked the green sentai's sword into the throat of Godzilla. "Is that why you sleep with it everynight?"

"Uh huh!" Shun scaled up the ladder to Ikki's second to the last bunk.

Seiya scratched his head with Godzilla's plastic teeth. Everyone hated the beds due to them being so cold. They were so cheap that the mattresses looked as thin as a magazine. He didn't even think about using the toys as a layer. "Hmmm, I may have to try that."

"Brother?" Shun whispered as his head reached the fourth bunk. His heart sank as the bed remained almost undisturbed. Someone had the nerve to even steal his pillow but right now that was not important. Shun took his padded feet wrapped them on the outer edge of the ladder and slowly slid down to the floor. His face began to well up again. Two hands came down on his shoulders.

Seiya had abandoned the toys and was there to greet him. He took his knuckle and wiped the small tear off his face. "Shun, let's go find him, okay?"

Seiya had a spark in his eyes and a certain charisma wherever he went. His sister told him he could make friends with anyone and today, he made another. Shun instinctively wiped his dry face and gave him a thumbs up. "Okay."

The two approached the door and immediately turned back. Footsteps could be heard outside. They quickly slid under the bottom bunk and tucked themselves as tightly as possible against the wall.

Mr. A, the same guard from before, came into the room. He flashed his light over to the middle of the room where the green ranger was shoved into Godzilla's mouth. "What the?" His hand reached over to the light switch and flicked it on.

The two boys squeezed their eyes as tight as possible. Seiya reached his hand over Shun's mouth, worried that he'd cry. It was then he felt a slight breeze. "The window," he thought to himself.

A storm of moaning echoed in the room as the man folded his arms. "What is going on here? Why is this window opened when clearly..."

Nachi rose his head up. "Shut up, I'm trying to fucking sleep!"

The man reached for his gun and fired it into the air a few times. The children had grown more agitated and rowdy ever since they drew their training ground location.

Some of the kids began to scream. Shun gasped as Seiya's hand gripped tighter around his mouth. Seiya could feel Shun tremble violently as more shots were fired.

Mr. A held the gun in his palm and nodded his head. "Everyone GET OUT OF YOUR BEDS NOW!" He walked from one side of the room to the other. All nine kids stood five in a row with one side obviously missing one. "You of all the children should know better than to ever leave the window open. I don't care how hot it gets in here."

"Whatever. Nobody gives a shit anymore."

Seiya and Shun began to listen to the familiar voice. His strong accent gave him away. The man marched to the boy. All they could see was the boy's blue pants and Mr. A's dress shoes.

"What was that?" Mr. A snarled. He planted his knuckle against his side and swaggered over toward the defiant little piece of shit.

The boy sighed. "I'm sick of you threatening to kill us every time we do something. You can't threaten to shoot us anymore; we belong to the Pope now."

The man slapped his pistol at his head. A sick thud followed as the blond haired boy fell to the ground. He lifted his head and was shocked from seeing Seiya and Shun underneath the bed. He quickly turned his bruised face away and got back up.

All of a sudden, the man pointed the gun first at Hyoga, and then at Godzilla. He fired it, blowing up its plastic head as well has half of the sentai's body. Pieces rained around the room as Mr. A folded his arms and glared at all nine of the children. "If I catch ANY of you opening that window again; Pope or no Pope, the same thing will happen to you as that toy, GOT IT!" he slipped the gun back on his side hoister, walked toward the window, threw it shut and slammed the door.

The children muttered to each other. Seiya and Shun watched as one of them turned the light switch back off. The cool night air continued to fill the room as another kid headed to the window and defiantly opened it. First there was quite a bit of chatter. Slowly as the hour worn down, the room grew more and more silent.

The two boys crawled from their spot. They quietly tip toed to the door and quietly left. Hyoga's eyes silently watched them. He didn't know why they were on this side of the orphanage nor did he care. Chances were that he would never see them or this place again. Soon he would see her once more. His hand reached underneath his shirt and pulled out a rosary. He was not concerned with their antics. All he wanted to do was close his eyes and dream. Tomorrow would be a better day for it would be one day closer. "Mama," just saying that word was like song that lulled him to sleep. He held the last of her mementos close to his heart.

The two children hid around the corner of the hallway. Seiya poked his head. He watched as the guard from the last two rooms began to return to the direction of their bedroom. "Security looks pretty thin. Usually they like to circle around this part with another one following so that can cover half of this area at all times. If Mr. A was on the other side and over here now, it seems like he's the only one tonight," muttered Seiya. He tapped Shun's shoulder and the two charged for the next hallway. They zipped through the area until they reached a T-crossing. The left would go to the gymnasium while the right was to the cafeteria. The two approached the double doors and peeked inside. Equipment dotted the area. Weights were in one section, gymnastics in another while a large track circled around.

Seiya turned toward a side area and saw two men next to a store room. That was definitely not a good sign especially since one of their sleeves had a few splats of red on the white cuff of his shirt.

"Brother…" Shun began to cling to the door. His hands began to grip it while his eyes began to fill with tears. "…brother… please…" he squeaked as he tried to muffle any noises he was making.

"Shun! Calm down! You don't know, if he's hurt or not! Besides, he's going to Death Queen Island. They aren't going to kill him before then!" Seiya stroked his head as he tried to make him stop crying. "You hear me! They can't kill him or us now! He'll be fine!"

Shun placed his hands to his face. "No, you're wrong. Tatsumi did something horrible. He didn't die, but he's was so close to. He's hurt badly." He moved his hands from his face and toward his stomach as he sank down to his knees.

Seiya held him. Shun and Ikki seemed so different yet so close. He's seen it so many times in training and during free time. The second anyone messed with Shun; Ikki would be close behind.

Shun stopped crying. He then opened his eyes. "Thank you, for helping me, but I don't think we can go any farther."

"What? Shun, I told you, I'd help you get to your brother, and that's what we are going to do!" cried Seiya as he vigorously shook the young boy. "Shun! What about everything you said about earlier! What about that bad feeling about waiting! There's a big chance that he'll die at Death Queen Island! Every day you can be with him is precious!"

Shun closed his eyes. "Maybe, I really am just a crybaby. I don't know, Seiya. I'm so sorry for even bringing you here. I want my brother. I WANT MY BROTHER! But those two men are there. Seiya, is there something wrong with me? I want to see him so badly, but… what if I'm just too clingy; like Jabu says! Am I?" Shun opened his eyes, and for the first time ever, even when he first saw him, Seiya was crying. It was strange. Seiya was one of the most spirited people in there and now he was crying as much as Shun did about every day.

Slowly, Seiya reached into his shirt and produced a locket. His lips curled, while his face stuttered and turned slightly away. His shaking hands reached for his. Taking Shun's hands he had him open it. In it was the faded picture of a beautiful young girl near him. Seiya looked directly at him. "There's nothing wrong with keeping the one you love close to you. Shun, they took her away from me. Come on, Shun! We have to try!" Seiya quickly grabbed his hands and dragged him over to the closet. Shun tried to pull away but Seiya was too strong.

"Wait here." Seiya ran toward the cafeteria. He immediately ducked under the first table and crawled under in a pattern to avoid being seen on the camera from above. He grabbed a large box from the freezer and tore the top open. His head buzzed with wicked thoughts. Since the guards were under a no-kill order he could do whatever he wanted. He heaved the box back to the double doors. He turned sideways and side kicked both doors open.

Mr.R and Mr. M turned toward Seiya as he threw the box at the two. They ran to each side as hundreds of corn dogs flew all over the place. "HEY YOU! TELL TATSUMI THAT HOTDOG MEAT COMES FROM A PIG AND NOT FROM HIS ASS!" He pulled his shorts down and mooned them before running around the training room. The two pulled out their guns and began to fire in the air.

Seiya laughed as he forced the guards to run around the room before shooting back through the double doors, past the hall and into the cafeteria.

Shun opened the broom closet. "Seiya… thank you." He ran through the double doors and into the training area. As he ran past where the guards were stationed, he turned toward the ground to see a trail of blood before him. He reached the end and found him lying face down on the ground. "Brother!"

Ikki looked up. "Shun?"

Suddenly, Mr. R found Shun and began to drag him off. "Damn it! What are you doing here?"

Shun began to cry as he tried to reach out to his brother.

Ikki's eyes widen as he attempted to crawl toward him.

**Prelude 2: Nightmares! The three Visions of Ikki Amimiya**

Ikki receives divine intervention as a lady with pink hair and chains comes to him as he lies dying on the floor. What is she trying to tell him and why is each one grimmer than the last?

Can you Feel Your Cosmos Burn?


	3. Chapter 3

Love You, Kill Me

Prelude 3: Nightmares! The Three Visions of Ikki Amimiya

_The grass weaved back and forth through the flowery plains. No hunger, pain or suffering. The skies were always blue with streaks of silver thin clouds in the air. A wonderful smell of berries and pollen could be found all around. _

_Pretty girls in white tunics danced across the paradise while a musician played his golden harp to fill the world with a wonderful tune. Two boys and their mother sat in the middle. _

_Her curly emerald hair gently brushed against each of the two boys. She gently stroked their heads as they smile lovingly next to her bosom. Ikki reached up and touched her rosy cheek and smiled. She lowered down and kissed him on the forehead. Shun laid back and laughed as her hair bounced on his face. _

_The sky darkened. _

_The music stopped._

_The pretty girls halted._

_The grass began to decay._

_They only thing that grew was the silence. Everyone turned toward five figures on the horizon. Three men in dark suits, Mitsumasa Kido and Tatsumi Tokumaru. _

_The three men stepped forward and held their guns out, shooting everything around them. The women fell to the ground, covering the green fields with their blood. Several hands and heads began to appear. One of the men walked up to the trio. Ikki growled as he ran up to him, only to phase right through him. He reached desperately, trying to grab the gun out only to simply pass through him. He fires once into his mother's belly. _

_Shun simply laughs as blood from the ground began to dye his hair red. _

_Ikki's deep blue eyes stared in horror as Shun continued to laugh at the chaos. He turned to the only bucket of clear water and threw it on him. The blood washed clean off as Shun is left dazed and confused. _

"_Ikki? What happened! What happened to Mommy?" cried Shun as he clung to his brother's white tunic. _

"_They killed her." Ikki attempted to scream. But no words came out._

_Shun looked around. "What did you say?"_

"_They killed her!" his message was still as silent as ever. _

"SHUN!" Ikki sat straight up. He looked around the room. Boxes were stacked upon each other. He looked around and grimaced every time he turned. His hand reached toward his back. His back felt so tender. Holes formed over his shirt where Tatsumi's kendo stick had made contact several times. Bits of his back came off.

Ikki began to cry as he lay back down. Tatsumi had beaten him close to death earlier. He probably left and went back to his mansion. He barely remembered what happened. Did he blank out? He looked ahead and saw two of the men in dark suits guarding the room.

He lay back down. It was all he could do. His blood was splattered all over the place. As he looked around, the room grew white and he couldn't help but close his eyes once more.

"_Ikki! Wake up! We are being adopted!" cried Shiryu. _

_Ikki turned to the long haired boy._

"_Did you hear me, Ikki? We're going to have a home! But there are only nine mothers here! We have to get out there as soon as possible!" Shiryu grabbed Ikki by the hand and guided him through the complex and to the outside doors. _

_There nine tall women wandered by the boys. Suddenly a Chinese woman with green leather found Shiryu. _

"_My, how noble a spirit you have! So strong, so wise, so handsome, come with me, and I will allow you to have the fist that can move rivers!" she cried as she guided him away. _

_Ikki looked over at the woman with silver hair, a white dress and crystal high heels. She approached Hyoga and picked him up. _

"_My, how passionate of a spirit you have! So calm, so devoted, come with me, and I will allow you to have the fist that can break in seconds what took nature thousands of years to create!" she cried as she guided him away. _

_Ikki turned again and saw a fiery red headed woman on a white winged horse. She dismounted to the ground, causing sparks of blue to flash before his eyes. She turned to Seiya and knelt before him._

"_My, how…"_

_Seiya looked at her funny. "How what?" _

_The girl bit her lip. "Ummm, my how… unique… a spirit you have! So tough, so durable, so hard headed… maybe-a-little-too-hard-headed… BUT STILL, come with me, and I will allow you have the fist that can defeat a thousand enemies." She cried as she guided him away. _

_Suddenly a bright rose colored light appeared near Shun. It was the same woman from the other dream. She waved over to him and touched Shun's face. She was so beautiful that even Ikki was taken aback._

"_My, how merciful of a spirit you have! So loving, so pure, so innocent, come with me, and I will allow you to have these chains that can transcend time and galaxies," suddenly Shun took her hand and gently placed it to her side. _

"_Thank you for your compliment, but I cannot come with you; that is, unless you take my brother as well!"_

_Ikki's mouth dropped and he marched over by him. "Shun! What are you doing! Go with her! Do you really want to stay here! This place is hell! She will love you! You will have the mother that they took away from you!" _

_Shun smiled as he walked over and hugged him. "Brother, I won't abandon you. Like you said, I must stay by your side so you could make sure that no one will hurt me! As long as I am with you, than nothing else matters; if I must choose between you and the world; I choose you. I love you, Ikki." _

_Ikki's eyes welled. Shun smiled lovingly at him._

_The woman frowned at Ikki. Her eyes that were filled with the night stars glimmered coldly at him. "Ikki, do you truly want?"_

_Ikki frowned as he clutched Shun harder. "What do you mean, he's my brother! I'll protect him! I don't care what happens… I…"_

"_Ikki! He has no choice! He either comes with me, or you both can be together side by side in a graveyard!"_

_Ikki looked down at Shun. He didn't know what to do. _

_She leaned down and reached out her hand. "Shun! Come with me!"_

_Shun shook his head and grabbed Ikki's shirt tighter. "NO! I won't leave my brother! I WON'T LEAVE MY BROTHER! I LOVE HIM! HE'S THE ONLY ONE WHO CARES ABOUT ME!"_

_The woman shook her head. "There will be others who will care about you."_

_Shun threw his head deep into Ikki's chest. "That's not true. Ikki said so! Nobody can love me!" Shun looked up at Ikki and smiled. "Ikki, isn't it true? You said we only have each other and nothing else?" _

_Ikki nodded as he looked up. "That's right, Shun!"_

_The air grew foggy as the woman and the two brothers stood in front of her. _

"_Fool… let go, of your brother!" she commanded. "Ikki, your mother is dead! He has his own destiny aside from serving as your source of comfort and now you've made him pathetic!"_

_Ikki threw his hand around Shun. "How dare you! He is my brother; I will not hand him over to a stranger! I never had and I never will!"_

_The woman closed her eyes. "Very well, stay with your brother. Though your wings are strong and your cosmos great, may it rot in his arms for the rest of your life." Her chains rattled as she raised her left hand and vanished. The fog disappeared and only the two of them were left. _

_Ikki looked down at Shun and hugged him. "Shun, I promise, I will take care of you. You know I will never allow anything to harm you. Whatever comes forth, I will protect you."_

_Shun smiled as two figures appeared before the two. _

"_Miss. Saori, most of the orphans are gone except these two," said Tatsumi as he bowed before her. _

_Saori flicked her short violet hair. "They are unimportant. Kill them so that my gazebo may be built."_

_Tatsumi bowed. "But Miss, if we kill them then we would have to pay for a funeral… the headstones…"_

"_Pour concrete over their bodies. They are fodder who have no one to morn or remember them."_

"_As you wish." Tatsumi raised his head and waved a fan in the air. All of a sudden the three men in dark suits came out with guns in their hands.  
_-

"NO!" Ikki rose into the air. He looked to the side of him. There stood Shun in his white pajamas. "Brother, what happened here! What have they done to you?"

Ikki touched the sides of his face. Blood and sweat matted his curls into a sticky sweaty mess. He tried to pull himself up but quickly fell down, slipping on the swirls of blood all over the floor. He looked closer at Shun only to realize he was spotted with blood on his knees and hands. He attempted one last time. He bent his back only to howl in pain.

Shun quickly went behind him and lifted his brother's shirt up.

Ikki felt his fingers feel the impressions where the stick struck. He listened to his comments as he started to pull some of the wooden splinters from his back. He couldn't even feel them due to how numb he felt at that moment. He watched as the fragments fell one at a time from the side. It was the first time he didn't know what to say.

Shun quietly tended to his back. He even walked over to one of the boxes and pulled out some socks and a roll of tape. Ikki began to sob. He felt so weak at that moment. He closed his eyes; so many horrible dreams of nothing but him, his brother, the pink lady and before then a blond haired man with blue armor, a white cape and a white mask.

Ikki looked up. He didn't even know Shun had laid him on his back. He was fading in and out of consciousness. He closed his eyes and was expecting to fall into a dream. But that wasn't the case. Ten minutes later, Shun, filled with tears woke him up. Ikki turned to his side and noticed a small bag of food and a couple of bottles of water.

"I have the things from the list," he muttered.

Ikki's eyes flashed back and forth. "What!"

Shun grabbed his brother's hand with a solid look of determination. "Let's do it Ikki! Let's get out of here before they try to hurt you anymore!" cried Shun. "Remember, Ikki? We can get out, just like you said we can!" he pointed over to where a circuit breaker was.

Ikki watched as Shun approached

The snow was a dirty grey as Ikki carried Shun in his arms. He felt so heavy. The muscle that had long built up a year ago had eaten away. Shun had stopped throwing up. There was nothing left to give.

Ikki looked over and saw the cleanest bit of snow on the ground. He reached over and placed it near Shun's mouth.

"Shun, you have to drink this!" he said as a shiny glint caught his eye. Ikki reached out and grabbed the piece of glass out, pricking his finger in the process. He threw the red snow away and tried to find something else.

"Ik-ki," cried Shun. His face was covered with rashes from the lice that would feast on him during the long hot summer. "Let's go there!" he weakly pointed at a swing.

Ikki nodded as he grabbed Shun and took him over there. The two rocked back and forth on it. Ikki's face smiled as Shun giggled quietly. "It's just like what me and mother use to do!" Ikki looked down as Shun's face began to fade. Ikki stopped the swing and began to shake him.

The same blond haired man passed by them as he held the hand of a young pink haired girl.

Ikki ran to them and grabbed the man's hand. "You have to help me! My brother, he's dying."

The man looked over and shrugged. "We all die. This boy has no meaning to me or my Daughter. I've never met him." With that the two faded away.

Ikki opened his eyes as cold water splashed on his forehead. Shun cradled his brothers body and gently stroked his head.  
"Brother, I've turned off the fence! Wake up! We can get out of here! We don't have to go to Death Queen or Andromeda Island! We'll be free soon!" smiled Shun, delighted at his accomplishment.

Ikki grabbed Shun's hand. "Shun, we can't."

"Brother! We'll be together like you said! We'll be okay as long as we are together!" He cried as he hugged him.

Ikki turned his head down. As Shun turned up, he suddenly saw a skeleton stare at him. Ikki shook his head and saw his brother once more. "NO! Have you even thought of what would happen if I was killed! Maybe I can protect you here, but it's different in the world out there!" cried Ikki.

"Then, I'll protect you!"

"SHUN! Thank you, but…." He looked to the side. "Shun, how did you even get here?"

"Seiya helped me. He came with me over to the gym and distracted the guards from their post. He was really nice, I think he has someone special he's trying to find!"

Ikki raised an eyebrow. He expected Shiryu, but Seiya was okay. "That's good. Listen, remember when Shiryu helped you with your arm?"

"Uh huh!"

Ikki sat up. "Shun, I know I keep telling you how much I hate this place. There are a lot of bad kids here, but there are some good ones too. The problem is, I've always decided who you should be with, and you've grown to dependant to it."

"Brother! What are you saying?" cried Shun.

"Shun, just go there. It'll be okay."

Shun grabbed his hands. "You want me to go to Andromeda Island? You said that Tatsumi is sending me there as a way to kill me off without calling it murder!"

Ikki closed his eyes. He still remembered as Tatsumi slipped the last two pieces of paper for the two of them. Then he thought of his dreams. "Shun, as long as we remain here, they'll be free to kill us. If we run away, disease will probably consume us." He weakly stood up. His legs wobbled; he must be strong.

"Shun… the only way he can't kill you, is if you survive and win sainthood." He was so dizzy. He looked over at the spotted image of Shun. The only thing he could see was the fuzzy green color of his hair. "You've always told me how much you look up to me. How you wished you were as strong and as tough. You are, but in a way that I can never be." Ikki rolled back his eyes and fell to the ground.

Ikki lay on the ground. Shun reached around his neck. There was a pulse. He probably just collapsed from whatever happened to him in the room. Shun held onto him before gently placing him on the floor. He sat there and stroked his head, only to feel the massive lump near his temple. If he remained, they guards would probably return and would not be too pleased to find a witness to the horror they put his brother through.

He walked down the hall and out of the store room. It was then he noticed an object that leaned against the wall.

A bamboo kendo stick, covered halfway with his brother's blood. Parts of it looked like they had been cut to splinter against anything, including human flesh. Such a horrible torture device; he grabbed it by the handle and placed the wooden blade in his other hand. He gritted his teeth as he stared at it. His body felt warm for some reason as he closed his eyes and remembered his dream before he left.

_Several of the other orphans stood by beautiful tall women. Seiya, the boy he had got to know was with a red head on a horse, Shiryu, the one who healed him by a Chinese woman in green leather, and the strange Hyoga with a silver haired woman. Shun stood by a beautiful princess with pink hair and chains. He watched as Ikki lay motionless in the soccer field. _

"_What happened to him? IKKI! You can't die! You can't!" screamed Shun as attempted to run to him. Suddenly a ring of fire surrounded his brother. Tears streamed down his eyes as the woman comforted him. "I should've never left him. We should've run away when we had the chance!"_

"_Shun, he died to save you. Do you really want his memory to be in vain?" she whispered as she hugged him. _

Suddenly, Shun started to breath harder. How dare they do this to him! His eyes closed as he sank to his knees. Back to his dream. Wait! His dream wasn't over… was it?

_Shun reached into the flame. The fire around Ikki slowly began to form into another woman. Three long fiery tail feathers had form on her back. Her eyes were like the sun. She approached Ikki and knelt before him._

A bright light flashed. Shun looked down once. He'd done it again. He looked over to the room where Ikki peacefully laid. He was probably so badly beaten that he couldn't sense it. Did he know? He wasn't sure, it was like Ikki was aware of it, but never mentioned anything. Hiding it was easy with the others, but somehow the link between the two brothers was so great that it made holding back so much harder. Shun turned toward the kendo stick. "I will become a Saint and so will you." He dropped the wooden sword to the ground. As soon as it struck the ground, it turned to dust.

Coming up

Prelude 4: The Longest Goodbye

Ikki changes his mind. Shun gets an early morning surprise. The past haunts Ikki once more. What will the two brothers do?

Can you Feel your Cosmos Burn?


	4. Chapter 4

**Love You, Kill Me**

**Prelude 5: Second Thoughts**

Mr. R marched down the hallway with the two boys under his arms. Shun was crying while Seiya kicked and punched at the guard the entire time. He threw the two in front of their door and grabbed them both by the hair. "Listen up you little shits! If you mention to ANYONE about what you did tonight," he looked over to Shun "I'll beat your brother till his nose falls into his mouth," he changed over to Seiya and pulled out a knife. He pointed straight into his brown eyes, "and you can forget about watching another episode of sentai again." Seiya rolled his eyes, stuck his butt out and farted.

Mr.R gritted his teeth, threw the door open and kicked his ass straight into the room. Seiya landed on his face as Shun quietly walked in. Mr. R growled and slammed the door shut.

Shun turned back as Seiya headed toward the toy box. "Why did he let us go?"

Seiya picked up a bunch of stuffed animals and began to layer his bed with them. "Duh, because they don't want Tatsumi to know that they suck as guards. Plus, if you leave tomorrow, than they don't want anyone to see a bunch of marks on your body."

Shun nodded before yawning. He looked up at the digital clock on the wall. It was about three in the morning. He hoped the rumor wasn't true about him leaving early. He wondered how his brother was doing.

Seiya sat on his new colorful bed. "So, how did it go?"

"Not good; they really hurt… I mean REALLY hurt him…" Shun turned his head to the ground.

Seiya rocked his head heavily. "Ikki probably didn't want anything to happen to you. He's pretty tough so I'm sure he'll be alright," Seiya opened his mouth and yawned, "in a day or so."

Shun yawn back, and stretched his arms. He then leaned back to try Seiya's bed. "Wow, I didn't know how much all of them would make a difference. I just took the chicken so everyone else could use the others if they needed."

"Hey, if you want to sleep here tonight, be my guest!" smiled Seiya as he crawled over to one side and gave Shun some room.

Shun had been through too much tonight. "Okay." He turned his body and slept beside his new friend. It felt like he was sleeping on clouds.

"Shun?"

"Yeah Seiya?"

"If you don't go tomorrow, or if you have some time, you want to be on my team tomorrow for soccer? I noticed you seem to have some trouble passing; maybe I can help you?"

"I'd like that!" He closed his eyes. Seiya was a lot nicer than he thought. Jabu always picked on him; Seiya looked to have the same demeanor; but he was wrong. "Thank you for helping me, Seiya," he whispered. All he heard back was a loud snore. Shun chuckled, he'll thank him in the morning, when he was sure he could hear it. After saying a small prayer asking for his brother to get better, he too fell asleep.

What had been five hours felt like minutes; the two boys smiled in the comfortable bed. Seiya was on his back while Shun had sunk head first into the multicolored sea of stuffed birds, dragons and horses.

The doorknob on the bedroom rattled. Seiya's eyes weakly squinted as two of the three of the men in dark suits came through the door. He watched as the other kids in unison began to turn away in their beds. They probably heard them coming too. Seiya almost followed until he noticed where they were going. They climbed to one of the top bunks and threw a giant yellow chicken on the ground.

Seiya glanced at Shun. Nobody liked the men in suits, but most of the time they just stood around making sure no one escaped. But nothing good could come if they were out to get you. He watched as they threw Shun's pathetically thin grey blanket to the ground. The one thing that caught his eye was that the other was over at the dresser shoving all of Shun's things in a bag.

What was he going to do? He couldn't get him out of there. It was then Seiya's eyes caught something. Considering how colorful the bed was, with Shun's green hair, it made the perfect camouflage. Seiya took his blanket, threw it over Shun and made it look like he was actually making his bed for once. He placed a large green dragon on Shun's face for good measure and began to quietly slip out.

They failed once to get Ikki, no harm in trying again. Now he had to bank that Shun won't move an inch till he got back. The odds weren't good.

Mr. A turned toward Seiya as his feet landed on the cold concrete. "HEY! Where are you going!"

Seiya grinned and saluted at the guy. "To the potty, sir!" He quickly ran through the entrance with both hands at his crotch. After turning the corner, he then moved his hands to his sides and used them to increase his speed. The complex was a long ways away without cutting through the soccer field. Something was also on his mind. He only saw two in there, where was the third?

**|=-=O**

Hyoga quietly grabbed his things and placed them in the duffel bag. All the kids watched but pretended not to. The man in the dark suit followed wherever he went as gathered all his special things; a book, his mother's rosary, and a set of pencils.

The half Siberian paid little attention to the others. He quickly stripped out of his night clothes and grabbed his tank top, blue jeans and leather leg warmers.

Once he was dressed, he nodded once to the man and the two walked out of the room, satisfied that he wouldn't have to remain at this hell hole anymore. "Mama, I'm coming."

**|=-=O**

"Dammit! Where is he? One of the men shouted. The bed was completely over turned over; he felt like he was about to have a migraine. "He's not in the bed; he's not under any of the other bunks, where the hell can he be!" He pulled out his gun and fired three rounds in the air.

Those who pretended to be asleep screamed their heads off. Shun jerked up sending a fuzzy parrot into the air. Both guards turned to his direction. One grabbed him by his thick locks of hair and jerked him to the ground head first; scattering the stuffed animals all over the place.

**|=-=O**

Seiya finally reached the training complex. His chest heaved. Hearing footsteps, he poked his head through the small glass window. It was only Shiryu preparing for some early morning training. Seiya ran inside the near empty gym area.

"Shiryu! Have you seen Ikki?" shouted Seiya.

Shiryu pressed a button to open up the hatch to the trampoline in the hole. He turned to face him. "No, he wasn't in his bed either. The only ones I saw were two guards from over there half an hour ago." Shiryu pointed over to the storage room.

"Thanks!" Seiya quickly rushed toward it.

Shiryu, confused, simply went ahead to start his morning routine. He leaped into the air and flipped forwards. Graceful at first, he dove right into the trampoline area until several objects caught his eye. "Ewww!" he stopped jumping, gathered up and tossed several unfrozen corndogs from the hole.

**|=-=O**

Shun screamed as he felt them jerk off his pajamas. They threw his naked body on the bed and began to shove his pants, shoes, and orange hoodie on.

**|=-=O**

"Ikki!" screamed Seiya. He ran down the hall. The spots of blood grew bigger. He finally started to see a body on the ground, surrounded by splashes of crimson all around. "SHIT!" he cursed as he approached Ikki. He was on his back with his hands on his stomach.

Seiya jerked Ikki's shoulder back and forth. "Hey! Wake…" before he could finish, Ikki's large fist came at him. Instinctively, Seiya saw it and immediately caught it with one hand. There was barely any power in it but it was still amazing at how quick it was despite the shape he was in.

The nine year old began to lift his aching body, using Seiya's hand as a leverage device. Breathing heavily he attempted to stand up. "Shun… I changed my mind…" He turned his head at Seiya.

Seiya stared back. Half of his face was swollen. It looked he took a few beats near the head and a ton on his back. "Ikki! I'm not…"

"COME ON! We have to get out!" screamed Ikki. His head jerked around as he started to climb on a set of boxes.

Seiya ran over and pulled his arm. This time, there was no time to dodge. Ikki threw his fist again. It nailed him right on the face and nearly knocked him out. It almost felt like he got struck by a bat.

"Shun! You're coming…. WITH ME!" His hand grasped Seiya's.

"LOOK AT ME!" screamed Seiya. "I'M NOT SHUN! I DON'T EVEN LOOK LIKE SHUN! BUT IF WE DON'T HURRY YOU WON'T SEE HIM EVER AGAIN!" Seiya grabbed his hair and stared him straight in the eyes.

Ikki blinked a few times. He mumbled something and began to walk out. "Shun… Shun…. We have to get out… I won't let them…. I don't care… I don't care…damn pink bitch…."

Seiya ran under his arm and tried to hustle Ikki's slow pace.

**|=-=O**

"Where the hell, are they?" grumbled Mr. R as he sat in the bus with his fingers drumming on the wheel.

Hyoga was starting to wonder the same thing. He looked over at the old brick building. The more he stared, the more disgusted he became with it. It was bad enough that everyone thought he was a freak but he was also thousands of miles away from Mama.

He must be patient. He was lucky that they had to get someone over to their training destination early. "Thirty days, mama. Thirty days more of you in my life. I'm so happy!"

**|=-=O**

Another pile of corn dogs flew into the air.

Shiryu jumped out and began to pick up the rancid food to dump it in the nearby trashcan. He looked over and noticed Seiya was dragging someone out of the store room. He flinched and immediately ran to the two.

Seiya saw the stunned half Chinese child. "Shiryu! Help me! We have to get Ikki to his brother!"

Shiryu didn't quite know what was going on but he ran over and got under Ikki's arm. The two began to hustle him out.

Ikki lifted his head. He watched as the two chained rings at the gymnast area dangled in the area. "…stupid pink… bitch…." He grumbled as he took Seiya and Shiryu and slammed them together, knocking them both out.

He slowly walked back to the store room. He wasn't going to allow these two to get in trouble too. He felt alone as he dragged his broken body. He knew if he saw him again, he'd change his mind. It almost felt like he was abandoning him but for some reason, he knew he had no choice.

It was then when he walked by the scattered ashes at one part of the hall did he start to feel troubled and guilt-ridden.

Ikki held his head. He was so confused. Leave him? Save him? Stop him? Go to him? What does he do? The ashes swirled as Ikki threw his hands near his ears as a wave of nostalgia embraced him.

**|=-=O**

_A beautiful woman with long green hair was knitting a small blue hat. Ikki sat by her as the tv played a rerun of a sentai episode. _

_Laughter began to fill the room and the mother turned her head. She smiled sweetly to him. _

"_I swear Ikki. I don't know how lucky you are to get a brother who never cries and laughs for attention. Could you go and see what he wants, baby? Mommy needs to make your brother more boy clothes." Her blue eyes closed as she nuzzled her forehead at his. _

_Ikki grinned as he felt her soft locks dance across his cheeks. He leapt off the chair and ran through the house to his brother's room. _

_Shun's walls had a gentle pink color with giant glowing yellow stars on the ceiling. Strangely enough, his mother was expecting a girl, but they had finished the nursery by the time he was born; as well as bought all his clothes. _

_Shun's frilly white laced hands waved in the air as he saw Ikki's face. His giant green eyes stared over at the sun mobile. He gurgled as he pointed at it. Ikki rubbed his pink one-piece belly and looked up. His hand reached over and gave it a spin._

"_Ring around the Rosies" started to play. Shun waved his hands excitedly. He loved music.  
"Ik-Ik…Ik" Ikki looked down. He smiled as Shun tried to say his name. He could never get the last part right and he almost sounded like he was chirping. _

"_No Shun, say Brother, bro-th…" _

_Suddenly the sound of a door being kicked down interrupted him. Ikki's eyes widened as he heard his mother screaming. Shun laughed as a storm of bullets echoed in the house. _

**|=-=O**

Even now it still made him cry. He never saw her again nor wanted to. He wanted her to remain as beautiful as the last time he felt her head against his. He then stood up. He will never forget how beautiful his mother is or the pure innocence of Shun… but dammit, he will never allow his brother to remember him as a bloodied up mess who was so messed up that he couldn't tell him from that blockhead Seiya.

He looked over at the wall. He then climbed on the boxes and went for the box. He turned toward the electric fence switch and promptly turned it off.

He ran over to Shiryu in the training room and ripped his shirt off cleanly off his body. He then grabbed a heavy weight and threw it against a window, shattering it. They've already beaten him once, another round won't kill him. He threw Shiryu's shirt on the broken pieces of glass and began to climb through. He pulled it up and ran toward the fence.

**|=-=O**

One of the men held Shun tightly by the wrist. The halls echoed with their footsteps. Everyone was asleep or pretending to. His body felt clammy from both the lack of sleep and thoughts of going to Andromeda Island.

"Brother…" Shun began to cry as they neared the double doors to destiny. He wondered if he really will be okay. Shun himself never went to "the room" as it was known as. Ikki had probably been sent an average two times a month. "…brother…" his lips wrinkled as he could taste his tears on each side of his mouth.

"Shut up, you're going straight to the bus," muttered the dark suit man with black hair.

"Then you'll experience the second closest thing to hell," the other one grinned.

Shun stiffened his feet as the men laughed.

"Holy shit, your expression was priceless," the guard roared. "Of course, I'm not exaggerating either."

"Stop it! Let's just go!" stammered Shun as he attempted to pull at the guard's arms.

Instead the guard stood where he is while Mr. M crept over by his side. "What's the matter? Scared now? Guess what Tatsumi reported? It's a hot desert by day and a frozen wasteland by night. There are no plants or animals. No civilization, there's nothing!" Mr. M grabbed Shun's chin and winked. "But you are quite a cutie. Maybe a few slave pirates will come by and…"

The one holding his hands looked down. "Nah, it'll be like prison. Fill the place with enough virgins and nature will take care of the rest."

Shun looked up with his sad eyes. "Pirates and virgins?"

The guards laughed. "Yes, it will be filled with many pirates and heaven help us, virgins!"

In his heart, he never believed Tatsumi, but the place was apparently worse than he thought. What will his trainer do to him? What if the pirates kill him? What if the virgins, did whatever virgins do? His feet dragged a little bit before he sighed. His brother had taken a place far worse, who was he to complain?

The two guards laughed as Shun walked in front of them and opened the double doors. The sun had risen and the horizon bright. He turned to the small yellow bus. Outside of the folding doors was Ikki, with his arms crossed and his back leaning against the side.

"BROTHER!" sadness gone, Shun ran toward him.

The two guards gasped as they saw the happy seven year old rushed to his sibling's side. "The hell!"

Ikki smugly smiled and waved to his brother.

"Brother, how did you," he wiped his tears off his face, "you're okay!" Ikki stood tall and proud; his muscles were sweaty from his climb over the fence while his pant leg had a rip from where one of the dogs bit his leg. But by the miracle of Toei, his face was healed up and perfect too. Shun hugged him and

Ikki obliged. Guiltily his eyes switched back and forth from his happy brother to the 'we-fucked-up' gaze of the guards.

"Ikki! I had a bad dream last night, and when I got there, I thought they killed you!"

He shrugged. "Nah, they barely touched me, one of them was wearing a watch so when he turned around, he accidently knocked the side of my face and cut me," he lied. "You picked a bad time to go to the storage room, I was just so tired that I decided to take a nap on the floor," he looked up as Kido and Saori arrived in the black Rolls-Royce. Tatsumi marched out of the driver's seat and started yelling at the two guards pointing to Ikki. Suddenly Seiya and the half naked Shiryu started crawling out of the broken window.

Mr. Kido stomped over and started yelling at the now sheepish guards while Saori had her arms on her hips and waving her finger. He got louder when he saw the two boys starting to climb up the supposedly electric fence to fetch the shirt.

Ikki cackled wickedly. He gets to see his brother for the last time and humiliate Mr. A and Mr. M. That'll teach them for beating him up with bamboo stick! After enjoying the fruits of his labor, he down at his little brother. "Shun we don't have much time. I don't know what Andromeda island is like, but you have to promise me that you'll remain strong," he clenched Shun's hands.

Shun looked up. "

Shun, don't lose hope, you will leave victorious after all the tests… and then you'll find yourself."

Shun nodded, his smile much wider than before. "Brother, I don't want to leave you!"

Ikki hugged him. "Shun, let's face it, I can't go with you! But if you can stand on your own two feet for six years, I'll come back and I'll never leave you. Won't that be better?"

Shun started to cry. "I guess but, I'll be so lonely."

Ikki looked down. "That's not true. I'm sure you'll find friends there. You found Seiya, I'm sure there are more."

Shun nodded quietly.

The two men reached over and grabbed Ikki. Shun attempted to reach for his hands but was pulled back by the bus drive that grabbed him. Ikki pulled his chest forward as he attempted to get away.

"IKKI! NO! DON'T LEAVE ME!" screamed Shun.

Ikki looked at him. "Don't worry about me! I promise I'll come back! Get the cloth, Shun! You have to!"

The man pulled Shun in while another threw his things through the door. Ikki's eyes never blinked as he watched the bus roll off in a hurry.

_The day Tatsumi came back, was the day those guards got the pink slip. Ikki got a real beating after that but I'll tell you what, he may not talk much of his past but anytime anyone brought out about how safe Miss Saori was at the Graude Foundation, he won't shut up about how not just how he managed to escape from the Orphanage using nothing but a dumbbell from the gym and Shiryu's shirt. Even Seiya would join in with how he took me clear across the place. It was those times when those two would get along, arm and arm. _

_We stirred up a lot of trouble that night and the following morning. New measures were enacted such as motion sensors at night, bars on the windows and the guards were actually tripled for the night and morning patrols. According to Miss. Saori, they even euthanized Cosmos because Tatsumi considered him "no good" for a watch dog and simply had a guard stationed there. _

_They even put three locks on the box that controlled the fence and locked the room even tighter. I'm kind of glad that I left early. _

_Honestly, I just wanted to make sure Ikki was okay at the time._

_**Prelude Final: Alone on the Bus with Hyoga **_

_Shun's not the only one traveling to his island. He finds out that the weird half Japanese kid is coming too. He wants to get along with him, but faces a topic that divides and unites the two: His mom._

_Sorry guys, no House of Libra action in this chapter._

_Can you feel your Cosmos Burn?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Love You, Kill Me**

**Prelude Final: Alone on the bus with Hyoga**

Shun stared through the emergency exit window. He watched as the men attempted to pull Ikki back at the orphanage. He smiled as Ikki gave a good kick at one of their shins just to wave to him; it felt so good to see him back to his usual bravado. He got to see him one last time but also mock the entire security system of Tatsumi. Shun raised his hand and waved back as the bus turned the corner.

The bus driver was strangely quiet. He was also one of the three guards but usually took up menial chores. He had a funny British accent and a giant blonde unibrow that all the kids seemed to make fun of. He was probably the one guard that wore his nametag. No one could pronounce his strange name so they often refer to him as Mr. R.

There was also another one there; the only other guy the kids pick on more than him and he didn't have the luxury that Ikki provided.

"Hyoga, what are you doing here?" asked Shun as he sat by him.

"I heard you were being sent today, so I asked if I could leave early as well," Hyoga replied dryly. He was definitely different from any of the other orphans. He had bright blond hair; a trait that none of the other kids that had. The closest was probably Jabu but his had a dirty tone to it. Grammatically, he did speak very good Japanese, but his thick Russian accent sometimes made him a little hard to understand. There was also another reason many thought he was weird: he also seemed out in his own little world most of the time and yet he knows everything going on.

Even Shun had no idea today was his departure.

Hyoga's eyes scanned the boy. His lips were in his default smile but his eyes had a minute tremble. "Scared about the trip?"

Shun sank into the seat. He wished he could've talked to Ikki more about it but there just wasn't enough time. He looked over at Hyoga and strangely enough, he was looking back and seemed like he was willing to listen. "They told me, that Andromeda Island was like… "

"Hell?"

"Uh huh!"

"So how is it like," Hyoga paused, "that place."

Shun closed his eyes to remember the words of the guard. "Like, it's really, REALLY hot, but then it gets REALLY cold at night, he called it a desert and a frozen wasteland. I think he told me that there would be pirates and virgins too!"

Hyoga smirked a bit at the last detail. He leaned back and turned over to the window and watched as men take out the trash and women sweeping their front porches. "Where I'm going, it's always a frozen wasteland."

Shun leaned forward and clasped his hands. "You're not scared of being away from the warmth of Japan?"

"Scared? I hate the weather here. It's muggy and soccer is hard to play when there are mosquitoes all over the place, besides," he looked over to Shun, "It was where I was born."

Mr. R eyed the mirror and checked on the two boys. He looked over and panicked as the bus rear ended a tiny white van.

Shun and Hyoga lurched forward and grabbed the seat ahead of them.

Mr. R grumbled as he turned the bus off and slapped his hat over his bushy curly hair. Cursing life itself, he slammed the folding door shut.

Shun and Hyoga ran to the front and watched as Mr. R started arguing with a little old lady. Shun giggled while Hyoga smiled wildly at the scene before them. Mr. R was a lot louder and grumpier than they thought. They watched as their bus driver handed the lady a fat Kido check and turned around. The two snickered back to their seats.

Mr.R walked up the steps and turned over to the silent duo. Their eyes were wide as they both attempted a straight face. He lifted his sun glasses up to reveal a pair of tiny golden eyes. He sat back down, grabbed the key, and twisted it causing the engine to roar.

"Mr. R needs to learn to pay attention to the road," commented Hyoga as his tone reverted back to its laid back tone.

Shun turned to Hyoga. While he wasn't as friendly as Seiya, he did seem to know about living in an inhospitable environment. The two had over five hours of travel, it could be interesting to pick his brain and see what he could learn. "How is it like there?"

Hyoga turned his head, "in Siberia?"

"Uh huh!"

"Very," Hyoga smiled, "beautiful." His hands rose into the air as he closed his eyes and attempted to remember his homeland.

"The waters were always clean and clear. Sometimes, if you look down at the right spot during the right season it was almost like you could see the bottom of the ocean. It always snowed so any dirt or mud would always be covered with a blanket of white. People were always friendly. Unlike here where independence is always sought, the dependence on each other was all we had. Mama loved all those around her."

Hyoga partially opened his eyes as he leaned his long blond hair against the window. "She wanted to be a singer too. I and some of the residents would wander over to the middle of the frozen plains where she would perform for us. I remember when she took us out and as she sang, the aurora borealis came into view. She held her arms out and it was like God came down and granted her wings."

He looked down and reached into his bag. He pulled the book that he carried with him and opened it to the eighth page.

Shun looked down; it was just as he described. Various people with coats of fur surrounded a woman in white. Her long hair, oh how he loved long hair, it blew in the arctic wind in such perfect locks. Her voice to God and the lights behind her, it was almost like he was there except everyone else had a very sketchy appearance and some looked a little off color. But the angel in the middle was almost life like. He could see every lash in her eyes, the smaller details in the texture of her coat and fur and even small details like the French manicure of her fingers. Compared to the people around the picture it was almost like two different artists.

"She's… pretty…" Shun commented.

Hyoga turned to another page.

This one had a warmer appearance like it was in a cabin. The scribbled fireplace looked a little off due to the uneven shading of the oranges and reds. However, sitting in the middle of the picture was Hyoga's mother. Her blue eyes looked as if it was staring back and smiling straight back at him. Her skin was so well colored with the gentle light skin tinted with rose makeup. Her hair was braided back, he could see about every strand in her long hair to the point where he could even count the number of hair pins holding all of it up. The diamond necklace sparkled with the letter N in the center. She was so perfect in every way, but why was it that she was the only thing that seemed to be well drawn while everything else wasn't?

"Mama always loved to read "Little Women" by the fireplace," Hyoga blushed. His hand reached over and caressed the image's cheek.

For some reason, Shun was feeling a little uncomfortable.

Hyoga grinned as he flipped the book again. This time, rather than a memory, it only featured his mother herself. Her hands held a Christian Bible in one hand and a rosary in the other. The rosary was wrapped in her hand as she looked straight into his face. Her long hair curled gently in the back like a sea wave while a batch of pink, red and yellow roses made a circular border around her.

Hyoga was a good artist, but now it seemed like he was going off topic.

Hyoga turned another page. He looked down and saw it was a picture of her on a boat, wrapped in her fur coat.

"Where is…." Shun couldn't finish as Hyoga angrily grasped the sheet and ripped it out. He fervently tore it into shreds.

Hyoga grunted once as his face blasted out in anger before he returned to the page of her singing to the people. He smiled once and strangely enough was back to his calm self. "I don't recall ever doing that one."

Shun nodded. He was still a little confused at how someone could put so much work into a picture without remembering it but figured it was best not to question it. He looked over lifted up the page halfway. "What's this?"

Hyoga examined further. "Oh, that's 'Still Fruit'," his finger reached over and began to point out. "This one is supposed to be an orange but I'm not good with circles. It looked a little bit like a pear."

The green haired boy smiled. "Finally, something normal," he thought to himself until Hyoga lifted the rest. A lady like hand was holding a peeled banana as if it was coming towards him.

"Mama loved fruit. It was a rare treat to get. She told me that father would often import the fruit to her from all over the world. Bananas were her favorite; he went to all sorts of countries to ensure she got the best," Hyoga looked at the puzzled look at Shun's face. "I'm sorry, I'll stop," he turned away and started to watch the men working in the fields.

"You don't have to," replied Shun.

Hyoga sighed hard. "Shun, I… I… forget it!"

But he didn't want to. "I like looking at your Mom. She's pretty."

Hyoga rubbed his hand through his hair. "Stop being so god damn nice. If you don't like who I am, there's eleven more seats here, sit somewhere else," he forced his head even more toward the window. All he could see was the reflection of Shun as he stepped away and sat a few seats ahead. He closed his eyes and clutched the rosary under his shirt.

An hour went by. Hyoga looked over at the green haired boy. He quietly slumped in the seat ahead of him with his knees against the backside of the chair in front. He turned to his sketch book and looked at the picture of her by the fireplace. He cried as her eyes penetrated his. Her loving face brought so much comfort to him since living at the orphanage, "Mama, why can't anyone understand how much I love you?" He looked down at her face.

Shun folded his arms on his tiny chest. This was going to be a really long ride as he listened to Hyoga talking to himself. He felt guilty for his actions. He never meant to insult Hyoga. The worst part was that what would he do once he got to Andromeda Island? Who knew what type of people he would meet there? Ikki never really let him talk to the others unless he was okay with the situation. He told him once that he shouldn't be around them since everyone seemed messed up in a way. Of course, what did he expect when crowd control involved firing a gun in the air constantly or bringing out the dogs?

He looked at Hyoga as he cried over his pictures. Then he remembered of when they dragged him on the bus. Ikki was calm, told him straight what to do, and all he could do was cry and scream his name. In a way, was Ikki like the book that Hyoga carried? In the time he spent at the orphanage, Ikki was always there. It really was hard to be lonely at the orphanage. He had no happy memories but he had his brother. Hyoga only seemed to have his memories of his home and his mother.

He hated Jabu and his friends and through them he ignored Seiya, someone that he pretty much grew up with but never really attempted to know despite them being around the same age and growing up in the same bedroom for a couple of years. Then there was Hyoga, always dreaming and seemed like he was alone all the time. Hyoga had one thing that made it difficult at the orphanage; he was only half-Japanese. Even Ikki seemed to look down on him for it. People picked on him, but they turn Hyoga into a scapegoat whenever something awful happened. He never talked to him at all.

They seemed to get along up until he ripped the picture out of the book. Shun sat up and folded his hands. He wanted to try again. The problem is how does he make it back to Hyoga's seat? He thought hard about questions, comments, and the possible outcomes of the situation. Ikki was always good at thinking on the spot; Shun on the other hand needed a little time. In the end, he should just apologize and hope for the best. If he tried to side step what they had talked about earlier, it could only make Hyoga more apprehensive.

He stood up and made his way over to the back seat where Hyoga resided.

"Sit down!" shouted Mr.R from the front.

Shun ignored him. "Hi, Hyoga," Shun spoke quietly as the boy stared at the window.

To his surprise, Hyoga looked over at him. "Shun?"

Mr.R banged his fist on the horn. "DAMMIT! SIT DOWN!"

Shun looked around and was about to take the seat next to Hyoga; but suddenly Hyoga's hand grab his arm gently. Hyoga didn't say anything, but he seemed fine with sitting next to him. This was good. He sat next to Hyoga and looked at him.

"Hyoga, I'm sorry if I made you mad earlier. I really don't know what I did, but I do know that you were showing me something important to you, I think I should've…"

"Shun, just stop," Hyoga looked at him. "You shouldn't apologize, when you did nothing wrong," Hyoga held his book tighter. "You know, when I lived in Siberia, there was someone up there that made fun of me for being half-japanese. It didn't matter to me, because Mama was always there. When Mama was gone and I came to the orphanage, people started making fun of me; for being half-Russian. After awhile, I've always grown used to just defending myself all the time. Different circumstances, same questions all the time."

"_What's wrong with you? I can't understand you, talk normal! Hee-O-Ga!"_

Hyoga turned to Shun. "The worse was… whenever people masquerade kindness for hatred."

"_What's that book! Wow these are good, but what's up with your mother! God, what are you, OBSESSED WITH HER? EWWW IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK OF UNDER THE LARGE TREE!"_

Hyoga turned toward Shun. "But, when I think of it; your words, your passion, I thought: Maybe he genially thought she was pretty."

Shun nodded, "I did. I would never make fun of loving someone. I guess I got frustrated; when I knew more about your Mother than I did about you. It felt backwards."

Hyoga opened his book back to the picture of the fireplace. "Could you tell me, what makes her pretty?" He felt guilty opening the subject back on his mother, but to hear someone else talk about her touched him, "if you don't mind?"

Shun shook his head. "No, I don't," he looked at her a second time. Perhaps it was the fact that he wasn't being bombarded with pictures of her or maybe Hyoga was listening to his opinion rather than gushing over him looking at her. For some reason it was easier for him to look at her. "Her hair is so long and smooth; she sings, I like music, I never got to learn since there are no instruments here. Her eyes seem so gentle and kind. It's like she's really looking at me, but I think that's because you drew her so well in all of them."

Hyoga dreamily smiled, but then his smile slipped from a small crack to a chuckle. He then flipped through his book to the far back. He flipped the book toward Shun.

Shun's mouth dropped as he fell back laughing.

_Years earlier_

_Ikki held the bottle at Shun. His thick eyebrows frowned harder as Shun kept spitting the rubber nipple back off. He looked at it and knocked its end onto his hand. Nothing was coming out. _

_Hyoga leaned against the tree as he quietly sat under its leaves trying to think of something new to draw. He watched as the two kids that arrived a week ago were surrounded by Nachi and Ban. _

"_Aww, looks like we got ourselves a new Mommy-Tot! So, what did they give you?" snickered Ban as he leaned down to Ikki and eyed the bag of crackers and formula. _

_Ikki grunted as he looked through the bottle. "What's the point in formula when you have nothing to heat the damn thing," he muttered as he rocked the bottle a little bit, watching it clump back and forth._

"_Hey kid! He's a baby, he's allowed all the food he wants till he can walk! Give me some!" shouted Nachi. _

_Ignoring them, Ikki opened the bottle to look down through it as Shun's hands hungrily attempted to grab it until he pulled it away. "Shun, hold on, you can't have it yet." _

"_YO! Give it! At least the crackers! He can have the rest of that nasty shit!" grumbled Ban as he reached over. _

_Ikki looked over and grabbed him by the collar. "Here Shun, looks __***whack***__ like __***whack***__ we need to __***whack***__ shake it some more," mumbled Ikki as he slammed the bottle back and forth against Ban's hard head. _

_Hyoga watched as Ikki pulled Ban in a chokehold and began banging the bottle against his head some more. Shun clapped as he watched the entire thing on Ikki's legs. Hyoga's pencil began to scribble furiously._

_Nachi ran around and attempted to steal the crackers but Ikki grabbed his collar and threw him against Ban. The two were left stunned on the ground in front of the two._

_Ikki turned to the bottle, pleased at how nice and smooth the texture looked, he stuck it into Shun's eager mouth. _

_The two slowly walked away from him until they noticed Hyoga writing something. They turned their attention to the blond boy. Nachi placed his hands on his hips. "What are YOU doing?"_

_Ban crossed his arms. "You're not going to tell anyone about this, are you?" he took his fist and slammed it against his other arm._

_Hyoga placed his signature at the bottom of the image. His cool composure turned to them. "Not at all… I just think it's funny that even though you two act like you own this place, in truth… Ikki looks like he could probably take you both out."_

"_Pfft, he's a freaking Mommy-Tot."_

_Hyoga's eyes shifted. "Only until his brother can walk. Of course you know what happens then. He gets to train. Ikki won't have to worry about taking care of him and in a few years that little baby he has in his hands will grow up. THEN," he flipped his book over. "THEN, there will be two of them," Hyoga flipped his book and revealed on one side of the page was two over muscular youths, one that had Ikki's face and the other with Ikki's face but with green hair._

Shun wiped a tear off his face as Hyoga shrugged.

"Yeah, I don't think my prediction came true at all," smiled Hyoga. "You didn't even walk until you were like four; kind of ironic that you'd be the first to leave."

Shun shrugged. His brother wanted him to eat well. The rule at the orphanage was one meal a day except for babies. They were allowed as much as needed. He looked over at the top of the funny picture and saw a smaller picture of Ikki holding Shun as a baby. It was shoddy but it was the first time seeing an image of when he was little.

Hyoga looked at Shun. "You can't have that one," Hyoga reached out and pulled a pencil set and a fresh piece of paper. "Here, I've gotten better over the years, let me redraw it for you. Besides," he sat a knee up, "it'll give me something to do for the rest of the trip."

Shun watched as Hyoga began to focus on his art. "When did you start drawing?"

"Mmm, a few months after I got to the orphanage; it kept my mind busy," he replied.

A couple of hours had passed as the two small talked between each other. Hyoga despite having an accent knew over seven languages, three more than Shun knew unless you count his terrible English. Everyone was required to study Japanese as well as Greek and Latin at the orphanage. Neither one liked the "Greek Weeks" that Tatsumi arranged where all communication must consist of the Greco language or else you don't get your meal for the day. Hyoga also talked about how he's sure that they add something to the food to boost their nutritional needs. It probably explained why everything tasted like sand.

Shun explained what he and Seiya was doing in the room. To his surprise, he didn't even know that he and Ikki liked to sneak out at night into the soccer field to play with the dog and relax under the stars and sometimes would sleep under them until really early in the morning.

He asked if Shun was talking about the German shepherd and couldn't believe it was the same one. Often times Hyoga would pass by the window only to see it snarling and slobbering all over the place. One time its weight even cracked the glass due to how hard it slammed against it. "Mmm, you two like the stars?" muttered Hyoga.

"We do."

"Mmm, then maybe there will be something nice at Andromeda Island after all?"

"What do you mean?"

"If it's as desolate as you say it is, you'll find the sky a little starrier than usual," Hyoga began to put the finishing touches to Ikki's bushy eyebrows. "The pollution here is dreadful and the lights from the city can make it difficult to see the true beauty of the stars. In Siberia, it's the opposite, it's a lot cleaner and the sky is just amazing at night," he raised an eyebrow as his pencil curved around Ikki's arms, "at least if you can stand the cold."

"What do people wear? Is it fur like in the pictures?"

"Mmm, yes but the basic concept is to wear layers. Personally, I just throw something light or just go as I am since fur makes me sweat a lot. However, Mama always got worried when I don't bundle up so I did it anyways to make her happy again. Honestly though," he turned his head up as he stopped drawing. "I think it really has something to do with cosmos."

Shun cocked an eyebrow. "Cosmos, but Ikki said…"

"Let me guess, one of Tatsumi's lies?" Hyoga never really talked to Ikki, but its not uncommon in class for him to argue with the teacher and tell them it was a "Tatsumi/Kido lie".

"Uh huh, although to be honest, I'm not sure if Ikki's right this time either. I don't know," Shun thought hard on all the times he got mad. Something strange happens, something always got destroyed, he's lucky no one ever got hurt, but he got pretty close once.

Hyoga placed the art down on his lap. "I use to believe that too. Nothing ever good ever came out of Tatsumi's mouth. Although, the more I thought about it, it made me wonder, is this why I don't need to wear as much to survive the cold of Siberia? Everyone else is always bundled up but me. Mama told me that God must have his hands around me to provide warmth, because I was special. What if it was something else; after all, five hundred years ago the world believed that the Earth was flat; is it silly to think that it is more than divine intervention?" Hyoga shook his head as he gently pulled the image out. "But Mama is never wrong, I'm sure it is God keeping me warm."

Shun smiled. He never had a picture before. All he had was his mother's pendant and even that seemed to bring nothing but a void of emptiness for him. He almost cried, but he didn't want to get it wet. While it wasn't as beautiful as Hyoga's mother, it touched him. Ikki told him any photos they had were torched when their house caught on fire and their mother died peacefully in her sleep from smoke inhalation.

Hyoga looked over and could see the warehouse men working busily outside. Boats were parked by the ocean. Mr. R looked back and forth trying to find a place to park the bus.

"Thank you, Hyoga," smiled Shun.

"No problem."

The bus halted. "You two, come with me," shouted Mr.R as he kicked the door open. The two boys got out of their seats and grabbed their things. It was time for them to part ways.

Hyoga came out first, followed by Shun. This was probably the farthest he's ever been outside of the orphanage. He looked at the polluted waters. It smelled a little funny and damp. Mr. R marched down the harbor while looking on a sticky note.

"Shun your boat's over here. Get on it and bring this paper. It'll get you where you need to be," barked Mr.R.

Hyoga, familiar with overseas travel looked at it funny. "Mr. R, doesn't he need a passport if he's going to cross…"

"SILENCE! The Graude Foundation does not need such papers."

Hyoga shrugged. "Probably don't want on record where we are going," he thought.

Shun looked over at Hyoga as he approached the wooden crossing bridge. "Bye Hyoga," he smiled again and even bigger than before, "I hope you become a saint too!"

Hyoga closed his eyes. He pictured himself as a little boy as he would spend days staring at the ship below the surface and the thinner patch of ice that blocked him from his mother. "Good luck, Shun however I don't care if I become a Saint. I'll see my Mama and that's all that matters."

**END OF PRELUDE**

**Part One: The Chain Gang of Andromeda Island**

**Chapter One: Sword and Friendship of Cepheus**

_Student and Teacher meet for the first time. Cepheus is quite kind to Shun. Why should he, who was born under Andromeda, have to fear from the man who was born under her father?_

_Can you feel your Cosmos Burn?_


End file.
